Friends, Rivals, and Something More
by lovecomyes17
Summary: They grew up together since childhood. They fought with each other all the time, competing to be the best, but they had always been friends because neither could admit to their feelings until suddenly IT happened. (CGI 2015 CARTOON-Verse).


**Hi there! I don't plan on making this story long but we'll see. Personally, I'm a fan of the CGI cartoon although I also like the other versions of Alvin and the Chipmunks- so that's why I'm basing this one on that universe. They're a little older in this fic than in the show.**

 **Disclaimer: All rights go to their respective owners. I'm in college- I own nothing but stress.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1. IT happened**

Alvin bolted towards the door as fast as he could, sliding down the railing of the stairs, one of his hands already gripping onto his skateboard. By the time he jumped down, he had already placed the skateboard down, and was already rolling his skateboard towards his exit.

Alvin calculated that he only had a few seconds to spare.

A clearly unaware of what was happening behind him Theodore was opening the front door when Alvin zoomed pass. He'll have to thank Theodore later for his timing. Just as Alvin reached the sidewalk to his house he heard ceremoniously behind him.

"ALVINNN!"

Glancing back at his house as Dave angrily called from the house, Alvin grinned sheepishly back, and waved a goodbye.

He knew Dave would ground him later for what he had done, but for this morning he was safe-at least for a little bit.

He happily skateboarded to school.

 _Already made Dave angry, and it's not even 8:00 in the morning yet, must be a record-_ He thought to himself, chuckling in his trademark chipmunk tone. It's not like he always enjoyed getting on Dave nerves everyday- sometimes he wasn't even trying to get in trouble-but it was just a habit for him. That's just who he was.

Trouble followed him around since the day he was born.

Upon arriving at school. He caught the eye of a few attractive girls talking among themselves in a group. Smiling smugly, he picked up speed in his skateboard, and decided to show off himself. He spun the skateboard around midair as he suavely landed right in between the girls. He flicks his own brown hair out the way, and pushed it back with a grin.

"The party has arrived ladies," he stated, even winking at Amber.

"Oh my God Alvin, you're always so cute," the orange-hair girl, giggled with the rest of the girls.

"Isn't he-," Vanessa agreed.

"Good genes run in my blood," He replied, grinning in return, right as his eyes traveled to the blond, blue eyed Chipette making eye contact with him, her eyes narrowing back at him angrily as she dusted her sweater.

Alvin automatically realized why. When he made his way over here with his skateboard, he dusted all the leaves on the ground onto her.

He should apologize, but – "Nice look Britt. Totally naturistic."

"Ugh. Shut up Alvin!" Her arms fisted at her side, her nose scrunched like it always did when she was mad at him- which was almost every day as well. "You're so annoying sometimes."

"Me?" Alvin fakes behind offended. "Never."

Brittany storms off huffing out, flipping her ponytail as she walked away, making a scene. Alvin picked up his skateboard from the ground and followed right after her.

"Oh come on Britt. It's not too bad. It's just leaves," He mentioned as he walked besides her.

"You're just lucky it wasn't mud Alvin Seville!" She accused.

Alvin chuckled in return. "Not like you haven't worn mud before Brittany."

Brittany froze now remembering that horrible time she was stuck with the suck toad. She shuddered and glared back at Alvin.

"Why did you have to bring that out Alvin! Besides if I remember correctly it was also your fault that that happened to me!"

"It was not!" Alvin argued. If the big hand Derek hadn't pushed him, he never would have tipped the tank with the suck toads.

"Was too!" Brittany argued.

"No way! Besides if _I_ remember correctly it was your fault that I was forced to be in charge of that suck-toad and you were making everything so complicated just like you always make it Brittany!"

"What?! I do not make everything complicated!" argued Brittany, now glaring further at Alvin. "You were the one that made things complicated- you were so mean to me!"

Alvin chuckled sarcastically, glaring right back at her. "Do so!" He challenged. "I was not! I was doing my job!"

And before long both were arguing with each other. The other classmates all got used to seeing it already. Alvin and Brittany had a reputation that every time they were seen they were either fighting, competing with each other with ridiculous bets, or helping each other out like best friends.

When their respective siblings arrived at school, they did not even bother snapping them out of their heated argument. The bell ringing is what finally snapped them out of their bubble.

"You're so wrong Alvin! You need a bigger cap to hide your overblown ego!" Brittany began walking away, frustrated.

"And you're so full of it Britt! You think everyone loves you!" Alvin argued storming off the opposite way.

* * *

"I swear he gets on my last nerves!" Brittany muttered off during lunch still not letting the situation go.

Jeanette simply nodded, as she went back to her book. Eleanor simply bit into her apple without a comment.

"You're not going to ask who I'm talking about?" Brittany glanced at her sisters accusingly now.

"We don't have to ask, we already know," Eleanor murmured indifferently. "Honestly Britt, we know both of you so well by now- the day Alvin and you stop fighting will be the day aliens do crash on earth."

Brittany frowned at her sister. "We wouldn't be always fighting if he didn't provoke me so much! Ugh-" Her eyes go over to Alvin who is once again flirting with the girls around the lunch table nearest to the windows. Her hands clench further on the spoon she was holding on to. Despite their fight in the morning, it was when Alvin was flirting with all the other girls that she got furious.

Since children they have grown up together, they were friends and rivals at the same time. So alike and yet so different, but nothing frustrated her more than when Alvin was pining after other girls. When they were children, she told herself it was just a childhood crush and waved it off every time. But as they grew, she got more frustrated with Alvin constant attraction to other girls-every girl-except her.

As if she wasn't right there in front of him all along.

Sure, there had been moments that both shared exclusively, they have kissed before-accidentally of course, held hands, hugged, danced- She even had a pretty strong crush once before where she thought it might be heading towards love, but then he twisted it around, thinking she was some sort of body snatching alien.

Like come on- _a body snatching alien!_

"He is so freaking dense!" She blurted out loud. "It's unbelievable!"

Jeanette glanced up from her book, sweetly looking at her sister. "You should just tell him how you feel Brittany."

Brittany shook her head. "You know Alvin. He'll never take the hint, he'll probably think a parasite invaded my body- whatever. I don't care about him anymore that was a long time ago-" She lies, but Jeanette and Eleanor both give her a knowing look.

Losing her appetite as he saw Alvin give one of the girls a kiss in the hand, Brittany stood up abruptly. "Gotta go, the principal said I have to give the new kid in school a tour. See ya."

* * *

"Honestly can you believe her?!" Alvin continues his rambling to his brothers when lunch is over. "I swear Brittany gets on my nerves all the time."

"Not surprising that you already managed to get in yet another argument with Brittany, and it hasn't even been 12 o'clock yet," Simon responded, sarcastically. "And if I have to weigh in, I completely agree that most of time the problem really is you Alvin."

Alvin shoved his hands in his hoodie, frowning. "Some brother you are Simon. You're supposed to be on my side."

"The only side I'm on is logic Alvin," His brother said naturally.

"Logic must be a nice side then," Theodore mentioned eating his chocolate bar.

Right as Simon was about to clarify what he meant to Theodore, all three brothers stopped when they saw Brittany blushing crimson as she was giggling at something some new kid, who neither has seen told her.

"Who the hell is he?" Alvin asked watching as he never saw Brittany's blue eyes sparkle like that before when he talked to her.

"No idea. Must be a new kid," Simon informed shrugging.

"Yeah but why is he talking to Brittany," Alvin murmured narrowing his eyes, and looking over the guy critically.

"Maybe she likes him," Theodore commented, not at all helping ease Alvin nerves.

"Or maybe she is entitled to talk to whoever she wishes," Simon replied rolling his eyes. "She's the principal's assistant, she has to be friendly to everyone."

Alvin scoffs. Not buying it.

For the rest of the day Alvin noticed the new kid attention towards Brittany, and for some reason it just infuriated him. A certain squirm like a snake in his gut always unraveled when he thought of someone else liking Brittany. Since they were little, he always felt uneasy when Brittany talked about other guys she had a crush on or when he thought that someone would have a crush on her.

But it's not like he cares….-he reminded himself over the years. They're friends. That's all they've ever been. Very complicated rival like friends. But he doesn't-shouldn't care who Brittany dated and who she didn't- that is what he consistently told himself over and over again. Although he knows he thinks her absolutely beautiful. He knows that every day he seeks her face out. He knows that he dreams of her often and sometimes even his clone-who was madly in love with her, appears in his dream haunting him and threatening to take her away from him.

She was his first real kiss.

He still freaking gets nervous around her, even though she's practically seen him in all types of embarrassing scenarios already.

They fight. But deep down Alvin knows that he would do anything for her to smile.

The new kid and Brittany head towards the classroom. Coincidentally the only class Alvin had with Brittany. Deciding to skip his last class, Alvin instead headed out into the skate park near the school.

* * *

Later that day Alvin is at home, playing _Space Zombies and Cowboys II_ when he hears the door bell ringing.

"Dave the door," Alvin calls out, not losing focus on his game. He was almost to the next level.

The door bell rung again, more desperately now.

"DAVE!" Alvin yelled losing track of his game with the ringing.

"Can you get it Alvin I'm on the phone-" Dave called from his study.

"Fine," Alvin replied, when the GAME OVER letters flash on his screen. He'd been so close to beating his high score. He jumped over the couch and went to get the door. As soon as he opened it a flash of pink cross his field of vision. Almost knocking him out.

"Why weren't you in class today! You insensitive jerk!" Brittany barged in, shoving a notebook to Alvin angrily.

Alvin eyebrows rose, in alarm at how loud Brittany was declaring that. Dave was after all just a room away. Alvin didn't want to get any more in trouble than he was already for this morning. "Hey!Shhh-not so loud!"

Brittany glared further, crossing her arms. "Where did you go? Simon and Theodore both said you were with them right before class started?"

"Why do you care?" Alvin muttered also crossing his arms. "Weren't you busy with what's his name-tall black hair dude- that guy you were chauffeuring all day!"

"His name is Chris! And I don't care what you do with your free time!" Brittany replied huffing, she pointed to the paper. "But it's because you missed that we're behind on our Project for Miss. Smith class and I got stuck with you as my partner!"

Project? He looked at the notebook and saw all the reading assignment Miss. Smith assign for Alvin and Brittany.

Alvin made a face, closing the front door. He walked right pass Brittany and back to his game.

"Hey! Didn't you just hear me! We have a project to work on and I am not getting an F because of you-" She followed after him.

"We got two days to work on it, why can't we just work on it tomorrow?" Alvin murmured, hitting play on the control.

"Because I have a date tomorrow night!" Brittany blurted out.

Alvin's hands froze at the control. His head reel back at her, tension rolling off his shoulders.

"You and tall guy-" He started.

"His name is Chris," Brittany clarified.

"Whatever," Alvin replied his ears and tail twitching. "You're going on a date with him?"

"Of course," Brittany matches Alvin face off. "That's why we're working and finishing the project tonight!"

"No," Alvin replies looking away from Brittany. "I'm not doing it today."

"Yes we are Alvin!" Brittany gritted her teeth. "You are not going to ruin this for me!"

"I said no," Alvin equally replied, even as Brittany got closer and angrier.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Give me the control Alvin!" Brittany reaches to snatch it.

Alvin pulls himself back on the couch, holding the control out of her reach from her.

"It's my control Britt- and I don't care if you have a date with whatever his name! I'm not doing the project today!" He fought back.

"You are so insufferable! We. Are. Doing. The. Project!- Give me the damn control Alvin-" Brittany forcefully leaned forward, towering onto Alvin, trying to reach for the control- she had been so focused on snatching the control away from him , that before they both knew it-

 _SMACK-_

Her lips crash right into his, abruptly.

They both froze mid struggle with a set of wide eyes. Neither pulling apart.

A brief memory of them accidentally kissing before flashes in both their mind, but this time it was different.

They were older now and all the years of frustratingly pinning after each other in secret, had boiled down to this point.

Because before long it wasn't a frozen kiss, anymore, their lips began to move against each other. Alvin wasn't sure if it was him who started it or her. All he knew is that he was definitely kissing Brittany Miller. He dropped the control, instead deciding to make better use of his hand, as he captures her face in his own hands and kisses her back.

"Who was at the door-"

Alvin and Brittany practically flew from each other at that moment, practically landing several feet from each other as Dave rose an eyebrow curiously. Now staring at two blushing red munks who were avoiding eye contact.

"Brittany?"

"Oh-hello Dave, I'm …I -I-I think I should go…-right, bye!" She squeaked, her voice higher than it had ever been possible before. She literally ran to the door.

"Huh? What-," Dave glanced back at Alvin confuse. "What happened?"

"I-I don't even know Dave," Alvin confessed coughing out, his whole face still blushing the color of his cap. One thing he knew for sure is it wasn't just him. She had kissed him back too.

* * *

 **That's all for now folks. Yes, apparently Miss Smith can't catch a break and she is still teaching Alvin. Lol. Anyway, there's the first chapter, please review/comment. I'd love to hear from you guys and considering I got other fanfics, I usually update based on popularity of reviews so please drop by and say something. Like I said I don't plan to make this story long, so I do hope you give me the opportunity to continue this. There will be some Simon and Jeanette and Theodore and Eleonor in this too.**


End file.
